


В бесконечном Лесу

by Lapsa



Category: Downton Abbey, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как Томас стал дворецким у Милнов





	В бесконечном Лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Detskaya Klassika 2018.  
> Бета - Совсем Сова.  
> Сиквел к мини "Лимб".  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294775>  
> Цитируется стихотворение Максима Кабира.

Томас проснулся от того, что его дёргали за ногу. Учитывая, что нога была босой, а дёргал кто-то пушистый, проснулся он быстро, а выбрался из палатки ещё быстрее. Конечно, это оказался Винни-Пух.

— Чего тебе? — довольно недружелюбно спросил Томас.

— Дворецкий, вот скажи, — медведь сел на землю, видимо, готовясь к долгому разговору. — Если воскресенье — день солнца*, почему нет дня луны? 

— Есть, понедельник**.

— Ага, — Винни-Пух нахмурился. — Но почему в слове «понедельник» нет «луны»?

— Одна буква потерялась, — Томас вздохнул. — Тащи карандаш и блокнот, я тебе объясню.

Медведь кивнул и неторопливо направился к Пуховой Опушке.

Томас потёр лицо ладонями. Было совсем рано, солнце встало недавно, и на траве и листьях ещё виднелась роса. Придумал бы Кристофер Робин свою волшебную страну где-нибудь в тропиках!

Словно в ответ на его мысли позади прозвучал голос Кристофера Робина:

— И неправильно ты объяснил.

— Я, знаешь ли, в Кембридже не учился, — огрызнулся Томас. — И из школы ушел в четырнадцать. В следующий раз разбужу тебя, сам давай консультации из области… энтомологии.

— Этимологии, — фыркнул Кристофер Робин и примиряющим тоном добавил: — Нужно просто принести сюда словарь.

— Сперва научи читать своего медведя. И прочий зоопарк.

—Ты же знаешь, у Винни-Пуха опилки в голове, там ничего не удерживается, — вздохнул Кристофер Робин.

— Поэтому надеюсь, что он сейчас не вернется, — проворчал Томас. — Забудет, зачем шёл, или захочет устроить второй завтрак. Или третий.

— Не притворяйся, я же знаю, что ты его тоже любишь, — Кристофер Робин обнял Томаса и потёрся щекой о его плечо.

— Возможно, — уже мягче сказал тот. — Но я не подписывался быть нянькой говорящим плюшевым зверям!

— Ты — наш дворецкий, — сказал Кристофер Робин со странной торжественностью. — Дворецкие Милнов получают плюшевых зверей в нагрузку.

— А тебя — в награду, — пробормотал себе под нос Томас. 

Кристофер Робин его не слышал. Он опять завалился спать, укутавшись в шерстяное одеяло с головой.

«Можно подумать, в своём Кембридже он весь семестр не спал», — подумал Томас, тепло улыбнувшись. 

Он не знал, что в его новой жизни удивительнее — регулярные путешествия в выдуманный волшебный лес или то, что рядом с ним настоящий, живой человек, который его любит.

 

Конечно, это случилось не сразу.

Из малочисленного, особенно по сравнению с обитателями Даунтона, семейства Милнов с самого начала действительно хорошо он относился только к Кристоферу Робину. Хозяин в лондонском доме бывал крайне редко, предпочитая Восточный Суссекс, а когда появлялся, был настолько погружён в свои книги, что, считай, всё равно отсутствовал. В хозяйке же воплощались все отрицательные качества леди Мэри и леди Эдит, если ещё приправить это высокомерием старухи герцогини (с таким-то плебейским происхождением!). Разумеется, Томас своё отношение хозяевам не демонстрировал. За все эти годы он блестяще научился скрывать чувства.

Приходилось скрывать и особое отношение к мастеру Кристоферу Робину (хозяйка пришла в восторг, узнав, что дворецкий должен так называть её сына) — излишне тёплое. Чересчур тёплое. Неуместно тёплое. Вопиюще и непристойно тёплое. Без малейшего оттенка чувственности, разумеется: при всех своих пороках Томас не имел склонности к безусым юнцам. Но Томас считал, что дружба между хозяином и слугой неприлична сама по себе (и поэтому его так раздражали отношения лорда Грэнтема и Бейтса). А это была именно она. 

Ещё при первом разговоре Томас понял, насколько Кристофер Робин одинок. Почти как он сам. Может быть, из-за одиночества в реальном мире Кристофер Робин казался взрослее своего истинного возраста: был слишком сдержанным и рассудительным, а мыслил не по годам мудро. 

Томас не сразу осознал, во что выливаются тренировки по крикету и боксу (сам он боксировать не умел, но, как виновато объяснил Кристофер Робин, надо же на ком-то отрабатывать удары — не на плюшевом же медведе) и долгие разговоры — непривычно долгие для них обоих.

Но когда Кристоферу Робину пришло время возвращаться в Стоуи, Томас понял, что непонятная тоска, которая его гложет, вызвана отсутствием юного хозяина.

А потом пришло первое письмо. Разбирая почту и наткнувшись на небольшой конверт, Томас сперва не поверил своим глазам. Корреспондентов у него было не сказать чтобы много — регулярно писала только Бакстер, да мистер Карсон примерно через месяц после увольнения одарил его кратким посланием, где выражал надежду, что бывший подчинённый ведет себя на новом месте достойно. И вот — написанное красивым, но не очень уверенным почерком письмо. Кристофер Робин рассказал, что его приняли в запасной состав школьной команды по крикету, учится он хорошо и очень скучает по дому и Лесу. Было написано именно так — «Лес». У Томаса потеплело на сердце. 

Письмо он, разумеется, никому не показал. Так у них появилась вторая общая тайна. Первой была история их знакомства, о которой нельзя было рассказать даже отцу Кристофера Робина. 

Так что «вести себя достойно» и на новом месте у него не получилось, напрасно надеялся мистер Карсон.

Потом наступило Рождество, и Кристофер Робин приехал на каникулы. Была рождественская ёлка, и бал для слуг (Томас рассказал об этом обычае хозяйке), и Стоакровый Лес, куда Кристофер Робин затащил Томаса к своей безумной компании.

С тех пор жизнь Томаса разделилась на две части: привычно-тусклую — когда Кристофер Робин был в отъезде, и светлую, даже сияющую — когда он возвращался домой. К нему.

Впрочем, обычную жизнь расцвечивали письма. С годами они становились всё пространнее и ярче.

 

— У тебя талант, — заметил однажды Томас. 

Они сидели под деревом в Стоакровом Лесу, пока местная живность пыталась провернуть очередную авантюру: то ли закинуть на дуб Пятачка, чтобы тот набрал желудей, то ли закопать Тигру, чтобы тот набрал алмазов.

Томас вытащил из кармана смокинга письмо и с выражением прочитал:

— «И был день. И была великая битва мистера Милна с мистером Андерсоном…»

— Скажешь тоже, — фыркнул Кристофер Робин. — Талант — это у папы.

— Вот и передался по наследству, — отозвался Томас. О том, что увлекательными у хозяина он находит лишь пару детективных рассказов, а остальное ему кажется муть мутью, он благоразумно промолчал. — Как у Дюма.

Кристофер Робин снова фыркнул, но потом задумался. Вдруг он подскочил и закричал:

— Винни, ну ты что? Мои старые помочи не выдержат Тигру, да еще с Пятачком на спине!

В ответ раздались благодарный писк Пятачка и разочарованные вопли остальных.

 

Кристофер Робин сидел рядом с Томасом в комнате для прислуги и смотрел, как он чистит столовое серебро. Они остались одни — кухарка ушла на рынок за продуктами, горничная была наверху, а девчонка-посудомойка приходила только утром и вечером. 

Кристофер Робин сильно вытянулся за последний год. Девичью прическу он давно уже не носил — раньше он не хотел стричься из-за упрямства, слишком много ему пришлось вынести насмешек и за неё в том числе. Томас это понимал, как никто. Именно благодаря упрямству, а также успехам в боксе Кристоферу Робину в конце концов удалось завоевать уважение среди прочих учеников школы для мальчиков Стоуи, поэтому ничего никому доказывать, нося локоны, уже не приходилось. Что ж, как говорил папаша, с помощью доброго слова и кулаков можно добиться гораздо большего, чем просто с помощью доброго слова.

Теперь длинные волосы не прикрывали уши Кристофера Робина, и те являлись миру во всем своем великолепии. Уши были, пожалуй, даже побольше, чем у лакея Энди. И вообще, Кристофер Робин был на него до странного похож…

— Томас, а что у тебя под перчаткой?

— Мастер Кристофер Робин, я вам не раз рассказывал — след от ранения, — в реальном мире Томас неукоснительно соблюдал субординацию.

— Помню, — отмахнулся Кристофер Робин. — Я просто… Можно посмотреть?

Томас замер. Никто не видел его руку без перчатки с тех пор как… Никто.

— Зачем вам это? — попытался улыбнуться он.

— Ну… просто интересно.

Обычное юношеское любопытство. Попроси о таком кто-нибудь другой, Томас почувствовал бы унижение и досаду. Но сейчас он испытывал только странное волнение. Стараясь дышать ровно, он вытер руки полотенцем, осторожно снял перчатку и протянул раненую руку Кристоферу Робину. Тот без малейшего отвращения взял его за кисть, перевернул — и выражение живого интереса на его лице сменилось болезненной жалостью. Таким его Томас видел только однажды, когда Пятачок упал в овраг и пропорол острым сучком бок. Томасу пришлось запихивать набивку назад в игрушку и зашивать, Пятачок отчаянно пищал, Кристофер Робин стоял рядом и уверял поросёнка, что тут нет ничего страшного, а сам чуть не плакал. Вот и сейчас у него был вид, будто он готов пустить слезу. А ведь совсем взрослый — семнадцатый год… Кристофер Робин провел кончиками пальцев по шраму. 

— Больно?

— Сейчас нет, — выдавил Томас.

— А тогда здорово больно было? 

— Ннне помню... 

У Томаса перехватило дыхание — Кристофер Робин прижал его изуродованную руку к лицу, закрыл глаза, погладил себя ладонью по щеке, будто лаская. А потом прикоснулся губами прямо к шраму.

Томас отдернул руку, отпрянул.

— Мастер Кристофер Робин… не надо.

— Извини, — Кристофер Робин выглядел удивленным и чуть испуганным. — Мне просто тебя ужасно жалко. Ты сердишься?

Томас, не торопясь, надевал перчатку, раздумывая, что сказать. Что-то взвешенное и мудрое, что сразу расставит все точки над i и установит дистанцию, он ведь взрослый разумный человек…

— Не сержусь, — наконец ответил Томас. — Просто рука грязная, я же серебро чищу. 

 

Весь остаток дня Томас размышлял, что же это было. И когда прислуживал за обедом. И когда разбирал одежду мистера Милна, проверяя, не требует ли что-то починки. И когда распоряжался приготовить засидевшемуся допоздна хозяину ужин, и когда относил его в кабинет, и когда уносил обратно несъеденным. И лёжа в узкой кровати перед сном, конечно, тоже.

Наивный поступок мастера Кристофера Робина пробудил в нём давно забытое, лежащее в глубине души, словно на дне лесного болота, в тёмной, зловонной трясине. 

С самого поступления на новое место Томас был не просто осторожен — он не позволял себе и думать о чём-то непозволительном. Хотя в Лондоне было достаточно возможностей для таких как он, Томас твердо решил оставить в прошлом всю эту… мерзость, как выражался мистер Карсон. Тем более, когда рядом такой чистый и светлый Кристофер Робин и его ожившая сказка. Как можно, побывав в Стоакровом Лесу, идти на Пикадилли, чтобы познакомиться там с каким-нибудь смазливым приказчиком или шофером, а потом…

Впрочем, был ли поступок юного хозяина таким уж наивным? Томас слышал ещё от герцога Кроуборо, что творится в закрытых школах для джентльменов. Ну, тогда это следует пресечь. Твёрдо решив поговорить завтра с Кристофером Робином, Томас наконец заснул.

Жаль, что ему это удалось. Потому что головная боль от бессонной ночи куда лучше кошмарного видения, пришедшего словно из глубин той выгребной ямы, которая заменяла Томасу душу — теперь это было окончательно ясно.

Ему снилось, что он в лондонской квартире, которую снимал для них двоих герцог — но одновременно это гостевая спальня в Даунтоне. Герцог целует его в губы — долго, глубоко, страстно. Потом начинает покрывать быстрыми, торопливыми поцелуями его руки. Томас во сне удивляется — герцог же никогда до такого не опускался. А тот поднимает голову, смеётся негромко — и вот у него уже черты Кристофера Робина, только более взрослого… нет, это Энди… нет, Кристофер Робин. Он берёт Томаса за левую руку, изо рта у него высовывается тонкий, красный, необычайно длинный язык, который принимается облизывать шрам на ладони Томаса. Шрам тает, начинает кровоточить, рана раскрывается, но Томасу не больно. Он испытывает такое же блаженство, как когда его самый первый хозяин мистер Райдер вылизывал его сзади. Как Томас тогда стонал, почти скулил по-собачьи, как кусал подушку и умолял взять его по-настоящему… Он и сейчас умоляет, стоя на четвереньках на кровати, боясь увидеть лицо того, кто находится позади. Раздаётся тихий тонкий смех. Томас оборачивается и кричит уже от ужаса. Мастер Джордж. Такой, каким он его оставил. 

Томас проснулся, тяжело дыша, в пижамных штанах, перемазанных семенем. Сквозь плотные занавески пробивался рассвет. Томас со всей силы засадил кулаком в подушку, проклиная себя и свой злосчастный порок.

Обычно в кошмарах ему снилась война, и стонущие раненые, и мёртвые тела, и Эдвард… Но в этот раз его ужаснули тела что ни на есть живые.

Весь день он старался отводить взгляд от Кристофера Робина, будто тот мог прочитать в его глазах следы ночных видений. А тот смотрел так открыто и честно, что Томас окончательно убедился и в полной бесхитростности юного хозяина, и в собственной безнадёжной греховности. Разумеется, никаких разговоров о вчерашнем происшествии он не заводил.

Томас с отчаянием понимал, что его нынешний мир, который он с таким трудом создал, может рухнуть, как рухнул когда-то для него мир Даунтона. 

Островок стабильности и спокойствия, путешествия в сказку — и Кристофер Робин, Кристофер Робин… Неужели природа Томаса настолько уродлива, что он не способен на обычные человеческие отношения, на дружбу? Нет, у него же получалось раньше. И с Джимми, и с Энди, и даже с Бакстер — похоже, это была та самая дружба, которая бывает у нормальных людей.

Может, он был не прав, избегая общения с себе подобными? Грязи место в грязных местах, а не в доме (Томас привык считать место службы собственным домом — и в Даунтоне, и здесь).

Господи, и почему это зловонное болото всколыхнул не какой-нибудь почтальон или молочник, а мастер Кристофер Робин — такой юный, такой чистый? Конечно, по отношению к нему Томас чувствовал не столько отеческую заботу, как когда-то с детьми Кроули. Скорее, он сам ощущал себя подростком — ещё не взвалившим на себя груз неправедно прожитых лет, но уже испытавшим достаточно несчастий. А Кристофер Робин по-настоящему беззаботным чувствовал себя только в Стоакровом Лесу. Будто снова становился маленьким, как обещал когда-то Винни-Пуху. Томас и об этом знал. Вообще, о Кристофере Робине он, похоже, знал всё — единственный человек на белом свете. 

Он не может покинуть дом Милнов, это будет предательством по отношению к юному хозяину. А значит, свои проблемы нужно решать самому. 

 

 

Обычно свой выходной он проводил дома или отправлялся куда-нибудь с Кристофером Робином — например, в Кенсингтонский парк… или в Стоакровый Лес. Хозяйка была рада, что за сыном есть кому присмотреть, и гордо называла Томаса «камердинером моего мальчика». Мальчика это изрядно веселило, особенно когда Томас объяснил ему, что в обязанности камердинера среди прочего входит помогать хозяину одеваться.

Впрочем, иногда Томас в выходные и уходил из дома по своим делам. Пару раз даже навещал слуг в Грэнтэм Хаусе. Там ему были рады, но он всё равно чувствовал странную неловкость.

Но вот такое дело — совсем уж личное — появилось у него впервые чёрт знает за сколько лет.

Томас не чувствовал никакого волнения, как перед редкими свиданиями раньше — только давящее чувство ответственности, будто ему предстояло выполнить трудную и неприятную работу, от которой не отвертеться. Например, перетащить труп.

 

Легче после тайной вылазки Томасу не стало. Стало хуже, гаже. Будто он украл и продал хозяйское столовое серебро. Это было странно. Чувство вины из-за своей несчастной страсти испытывать ему не приходилось. Страх — да (впрочем, в нем было и что-то захватывающее. Острое возбуждение от близкой опасности — будто в игорном притоне), разочарование — да, да, несомненно. Чувство тянущей пустоты и ощущение обмана следовали за всеми подобными свиданиями с незнакомцами. Причем Томас не был уверен — обманули его или он обманул. Причём сам себя. Но сегодняшнюю встречу он вспоминал с гадливостью. Мальчишка намного его младше, кажется, служащий в каком-то магазине… кажется, галантерейном… Томас даже не запомнил его лица. Ах, да, он впервые в жизни заплатил за плотские утехи. Раньше, случалось, платили ему. На вопрос мальчишки, увидятся ли они ещё, Томас промычал что-то неопределенное. Хотя знал точно — не увидятся.

Когда Кристофер Робин вечером поинтересовался, где дворецкий был, тот, криво усмехаясь, выдавил: «Гулял». И понял, откуда это чувство вины. Он обманывал Кристофера Робина. 

А тот, ни о чем не подозревая, заявил, что ему срочно нужна тренировка по боксу.

 

Драться Томас умел с грехом пополам. В детстве не приходилось — при конфликтах с другими мальчишками он предпочитал спасаться бегством, да и потом крайне редко. Конечно, пару раз из-за этого у него случались серьёзные неприятности — как тогда, на ярмарке.

Кристофер Робин научил его блокировать удары, а вот атаковать сам Томас отказывался наотрез, сколько его ни убеждал юный хозяин. 

Но сегодня и защищаться у него получалось из рук вон плохо. Мысли крутились то около случившегося вчера, то около сегодняшней вылазки. В результате Томас пропустил довольно сильный удар по лицу. Он полетел на пол — к счастью, покрытый ковром, пусть довольно вытертым, но по-прежнему толстым. Кристофер Робин кинулся к нему, пытаясь на ходу избавиться от боксерских перчаток.

Он бухнулся на колени рядом с лежащим Томасом:

— Говорил я тебе… — он потянул зубами завязку перчатки, и что говорил, осталось непонятно. 

Раздраженно отбросив перчатки в сторону, Кристофер Робин принялся ощупывать мгновенно распухший нос Томаса:

— Кажется, не сломан… А кровищи-то! Прямо как у меня в тот раз, когда я подрался с Андерсоном.

Томас попытался улыбнуться:

— Я в порядке, мастер Кристофер Робин.

— В полнейшем, — фыркнул тот. — Лежи, я принесу полотенце! — и исчез за дверью.

Томас осторожно сел. Пожалуй, рубашку можно будет отстирать, если её поскорее прополоскать в холодной воде. Хорошо, что хозяева в ближайшие дни не ждут гостей, а то видок у него…

— Вот мне влетит от мамы! — раздался странно весёлый голос Кристофера Робина, словно услышавшего его мысли. — Испортил внешний вид гордости дома… — он снова сел рядом и принялся осторожно вытирать мокрым полотенцем кровь с лица Томаса. — Тебе очень больно? — уже серьёзно спросил он.

— Не больно, только в ушах до сих пор звенит. У вас хороший удар. Не иначе, будущий чемпион Кембриджа…

— Угу, — хмыкнул Кристофер Робин. — Кого угодно могу победить — хоть тебя, хоть Винни-Пуха… — он сложил полотенце и снова аккуратно вытер щеки Томаса. Потом странно вздохнул, поелозил коленками по ковру, подбираясь ближе, потянулся к Томасу и поцеловал его — сперва легко, едва коснувшись губами уголка рта, потом — уже по-настоящему, почти впившись в его губы. Томас сидел как окаменевший. Он чувствовал вкус собственной крови. В голове мелькнула мысль, что Кристофер Робин теперь тоже его чувствует. Наконец Томас мягко отстранился.

— Опять меня жалеете? — глупо спросил он.

— Ага, — Кристофер Робин смотрел по-прежнему прямо и открыто, но в глазах прятались смешинки. 

— Мастер Кристофер Робин, — Томас осторожно взял его за крепкие запястья. — Не надо так делать. 

— Почему? — вскинулся тот. — Думаешь, я для тебя недостаточно взрослый? — Томас чуть было не усмехнулся — совершенно неуместно ситуации — от громоздкости формулировки. — Думаешь, я ничего не понимаю?

«Вот и ответ на вопрос», — обречённо подумал Томас. — «Похоже, про школы для джентльменов герцог не соврал».

— Во-первых, да, недостаточно взрослый…

— Но я с тебя ростом. И я тебя только что побил. И ты в моём возрасте давно работал — сам рассказывал. А я уже могу жениться… — похоже, происходящее Кристофера Робина изрядно развлекало.

— Вот и… — «Вот и женился бы, и отстал от бедного старого Томаса», — чуть было не ляпнул он, но вовремя осёкся. — Во-вторых, вы мой хозяин.

— Ты же знаешь, что я против сословных предрассудков, — уже серьёзно ответил Кристофер Робин.

— А в-третьих, это преступление, — совсем тихо закончил Томас. — Вы знаете, что такое — жить в постоянном страхе?

— Трус, — Кристофер Робин бросил в него перемазанное полотенце и вышел из комнаты.

 

Томас соврал тогда юному хозяину — простреленная рука периодически болела. Вернее, ныла. Это было словно воспоминание о настоящей боли. Разве не так же происходит и со старыми душевными ранами? 

Вот и сейчас он проснулся от мерзкого дергающего нытья в кисти. В его комнате под самой крышей было невыносимо душно. Где-то за окном грохотало — будто деревянные ящики с продуктами разгружали у магазина. Томас усмехнулся. Вот он и совсем лондонским жителем стал, раз первая мысль такая. На самом деле это звучали пока далёкие раскаты грома. 

Грозу Томас терпеть не мог. Яркие вспышки молнии и грохот грома слишком напоминали передовую. Да ещё эта боль — из-за повышения влажности воздуха, как доктор Кларксон когда-то объяснял…

Томас задумался, а не навестить ли ему винный погребок. Иначе не уснуть. Сейчас он один заведовал хозяйскими запасами, и поэтому контролировал количество бутылок самостоятельно. Ну, и собственное поведение контролировал. Во-первых, старался излишне не увлекаться, во-вторых, всё-таки Милны были ему симпатичнее Кроули — благодаря мастеру Кристоферу Робину — и воровать у них было… неприятно.

Прихватив «Шато д'Икем» года кометы*** (сам выбирал, и миссис Милн торчала рядом и кивала на его уверения, что вот это вино не стыдно поставить на стол для любого пэра), он вернулся на кухню и вздрогнул. Перед ним стоял Кристофер Робин, завернувшийся в шерстяное одеяло и взлохмаченный.

— Не могу заснуть, — жалобно и смущённо признался он. — Электричество в воздухе, чувствуешь? Винни бы сказал, что у него все опилки встали дыбом и пытаются выбраться из головы.

Томас попробовал представить эту картину и передёрнулся.

— А ты что тут?.. — взгляд Кристофера Робина упал на бутылку. — Ага, — сказал он значительно, как учил когда-то Кролик.

— Ничего не «Ага», мастер Кристофер Робин, — как можно равнодушнее отозвался Томас. — Мне тоже не спится, решил навести ревизию... — и поставил вино на стол.

Кристофер Робин тут же уселся на стул, хищно уставился на бутылку. Потянулся к ней, взялся рассматривать этикетку. Одеяло сползло, обнажив плечо, с которого ещё не сошёл сохранившийся с лета загар — и «реальный», и заработанный в Стоакровом Лесу (впрочем, там природные сезоны не всегда совпадали с английскими). Томас старательно смотрел в сторону.

— А оно вкусное? — невинным голосом поинтересовался Кристофер Робин.

— Надо полагать, — неопределённо дёрнул плечом Томас.

— Можно попробовать? — вопрос прозвучал ещё невиннее.

— Но что скажут ваши родители?

— Они не узнают, — Кристофер Робин откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. — И я тут тоже хозяин вообще-то. И на Рождество я уже пил пунш. Ну?..

Томас деланно вздохнул и полез за штопором. Достал с полки две глиняных кружки, подул в них, зачем-то потёр о рукав сине-красной пижамы.

— Я думал, мы будем пить из красивых бокалов, как на маминых приёмах, — у Томаса потеплело на сердце от этого «мы». Кристоферу Робину даже в голову не пришло, что хозяева пьют отдельно, без слуг, которые слишком много себе позволяют.

— Бокалы хранятся не здесь, — объяснил Томас. — Если я пойду за ними, кого-нибудь разбужу. И, кстати… — он осторожно закрыл дверь кухни, щёлкнув замком.

— «Appellation d`origine controlee»****, — прочитал тем временем Кристофер Робин надпись на этикетке.

— Неужели так и написано? — искренне удивился Томас.

— Это налепили недавно, чтобы получше раскупали, — объяснил ему Кристофер Робин. — Называется маркетинг, мистер Эдвард Джонс придумал, — он схватил кружку и протянул: — Наливай.

Томас аккуратно откупорил штопором бутылку, подхватил полотенце и ловко, как на званых приёмах, налил примерно до половины кружки (довольно уродливой, надо признать. Она вместе с товаркой была куплена на благотворительной ярмарке в пользу инвалидов войны.)

Потом налил в другую себе — уже больше, до верха. Спросил:

— Мастер Кристофер Робин, могу я?..

И сам, фыркнув от понимания, как нелепо звучит его вопрос, сел напротив, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Кристофер Робин, не обратив на это внимания, ответил:

— Садись, Томас, — поднял кружку, опрокинул её залпом и закашлялся — будто выпил не хорошее вино, а американский бурбон.

Томас ринулся к нему:

— Мастер Кристофер Робин, вы как? 

— Хорошо, — просипел тот. Однако смотрел жалобно, в глазах застыли слёзы.

— Прошу прощения… — выдавил Томас. Он совершенно не знал, что делать в таких ситуациях. И от души вдарил юному хозяину ладонью между лопаток.

— Ой. Ой-ой-ой, — тихо выдохнул тот, потом захохотал. — Томас, ты что творишь? Ты убить меня хочешь? Лучше налей ещё! — и снова подставил кружку.

В этот раз Кристофер Робин даже вспомнил, что нужно сказать тост. 

— Чтобы мы все не боялись грозы. И вообще ничего не боялись, — наверное, заметил, как Томас вздрагивает от каждого удара грома, которые звучали всё чаще и раскатистей. 

Томас кивнул, стукнул свою кружку о кружку юного хозяина и наконец-то сделал то, зачем сюда пришёл. Вино было восхитительным, лёгким и невероятно вкусным. Голову слегка повело — слишком давно Томас не пил. Он уставился на Кристофера Робина.

— А пусть они сами попробуют! Самим-то — слабо? — восклицал тот, размахивая руками.

Видимо, рассказывал об очередном школьном подвиге. Томас кивнул, глупо улыбаясь и подперев щёку рукой. Он откровенно любовался Кристофером Робином — таким страстным, таким увлеченным, таким… Кристофером Робином.

— Но только я смог спереть жестяную летучую мышь со шпиля корпуса, — закончил рассказ Кристофер Робин и, словно ставя завершающую точку, потянулся через стол к Томасу, приобнял его за плечи и впился в губы. Тот от неожиданности протестующе замычал, но на это, казалось, Кристофер Робин не обращал внимания, целуя его неумело и жадно. Сосал язык, облизывал изнутри зубы, больно прикусывал губы — будто инопланетный пришелец из дешевых книжек с картинками, который пытается сожрать землянина. Наконец, отстранился, тяжело дыша, но это явно была передышка, чтобы снова кинуться в нападение — уже по эту сторону стола.

Томас выдавил:

— Мастер Кристофер Робин, не…

А что «не»? «Нельзя»? Уже давно известно и проговорено, что нельзя. Но Кристофер Робин решил, что всё равно можно. «Не сейчас»? А когда? Сколько остаётся ждать, если прямо сейчас грозовое небо обрушивается им на голову, а завтра может случиться всё, что угодно — война, революция, наводнение, увольнение? «Не хочу»? А чего врать-то, когда он уже сам всё видит — что «хочу».

Томас, вздыхая, забрался на стол и принялся расстегивать пижаму. Напоследок он сообщил, что в шкафу за спиной у Кристофера Робина есть оливковое масло, и оно им, пожалуй, пригодится. 

 

— Так Винни не скоро придёт? — хриплым после сна голосом осведомился проснувшийся Кристофер Робин.

— Надеюсь, — буркнул Томас. — Ещё надеюсь, что ты не скоро женишься и обзаведешься со своей миссус потомством. Пока бедному старому Томасу твоего малолетнего плюшевого зоопарка хватит за глаза.

— Это я тебе обещаю, — почему-то уже звонко отозвался Кристофер Робин. Сильные руки обхватили Томаса, утащили в палатку и повалили на спину. Кристофер Робин уселся сверху на него, обхватив крепкими бёдрами и блудливо ухмыляясь.

— Я ведь говорил тебе, что не стоит превращать сказку детства в бордель? — на всякий случай напомнил Томас, не очень надеясь, что это охладит его пыл.

Кристофер Робин дёрнул плечом:

— Это лучше, чем превращать её в фунты. И мы тут в безопасности. Здесь я счастлив. Всегда был счастлив. И всегда буду, — твёрдо закончил он.

Томас охнул — Кристофер Робин забрался к нему в штаны, обхватил ладонью член и провёл по нему — быстро, грубо, почти болезненно. Потом сам перевернулся, выбравшись из пижамных штанов, улёгся так, что его возбуждённый член оказался у Томаса под носом и, ухватив того за затылок, ткнул лицом себе в пах.

— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, что читал книжку мистера Фрейда по теории сексуальности?.. — Томас возмущенно замычал, потому что ещё на прошлой неделе выразил своё мнение о непристойных сочинениях гансов — пусть и учёных, совершенно не подходящих для юных английских джентльменов. — О, боже… Уаау… Так вот, он писал, что у сексуальности есть три стадии… Ахха, Томас, так… И ты явно остановился на оральной… Ну, прикуси, собака такая, не бойся… Твои сигареты, и твоя любовь к вину, и к перекусам, и как ты любишь целоваться по-французски, и… Ну, ещё-о-о, пожалуйста!

Томас делал то, что от него требуется, — снова дразнил языком головку члена, водил губами по стволу, чувствуя готовящееся прорваться напряжение Кристофера Робина и с восторгом ощущая, что сам он кончит уже прямо сейчас, без рук, и понимая, что гансовский ученый с ужасными книжками был не так уж неправ, и как это всё гадко, мерзко и непристойно — но всё равно бесконечно прекрасно, потому что нравится Кристоферу Робину. 

 

— Дворецкий! — пушистая тёплая лапа снова потянула его за босую ногу. Отрубившийся было Томас выбрался из палатки, слыша, как Кристофер Робин по-прежнему уютно сопит сзади.

— Я понял, что случилось с днём луны. Вы потеряли из него букву! — на плюшевой мордочке медведя отразилась вся мировая скорбь. — А что же со вторником?

Томас страдальчески застонал. И нагло дёрнул за ногу уже Кристофера Робина.

Он учится в Кембридже и должен знать.

После объяснения с плюшевым медведем и отправкой его восвояси Кристофер Робин вдруг произнёс:

— На следующей неделе у Пимпа выходит сборник моих стихов…

— И ты, дурень, молчал? — Томас не понимал, радоваться ему или злиться из-за своего неведения.

— Сам не знал, как признаться, — усмехнулся Кристофер Робин. — Ты папе пока не говори, я придумаю, как его подготовить… — он хмыкнул. — Ты же знаешь, как принимают в издательствах его вещи для взрослых, и как он из-за этого комплексует, — вывернул он странное словечко, наверное, тоже из австрийских книг.

— А что там будет? — осторожно спросил Томас. — Я же почти все твои стихи знаю, но что именно там?

— Я когда-нибудь тебе всё прочту. Вслух, — пообещал Кристофер Робин.

 

Через несколько лет капрал Т. Барроу, санитар в Больнице Королевского колледжа, получил письмо из действующей армии от К. Р. Милна, сержанта Корпуса Королевской Инженерии:

И, родившись повторно, в столетьи ином,  
Сном об улице мёртвой утешусь:  
Там твой дом с одиноко дрожащим окном  
И на цыпочки вставшая нежность.

Ни приветствия, ни прощания не было.

Но он всё понял.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sunday(англ.) — воскресенье, sun — солнце, day — день.  
> **Monday(англ.) — понедельник, moon — луна.  
> ***Вино урожая 1811 года. Считалось, что в год появления кометы вино получается особенно удачное.  
> ****Контроль подлинности происхождения(фр.) Для вин сертификат выдаётся с 1931 года.


End file.
